Shadow Bound
by Lissa's Guardian
Summary: It's disgusting, the way fear can make us want to forget everything thats important.
1. Escape

I felt the tug on my arm that told me she had tripped. I wanted to let go of her hand, to keep running. My whole being was screaming at me to do so. It's disgusting; the way fear can make us want to forget everything that's important.

I wanted to keep running; instead I stopped and began pulling her to her feet, trying to get her running again before it was to late.

She stumbled, obviously hurt from her fall, but I pulled at her arm harder, forcing her to keep my fast pace. It was cruel. I hated the tears of fear and pain on her face, hated myself for being the reason they were there. But we couldn't stop now, couldn't slow down and I know I wouldn't be able to carry her. So I forced her on, not knowing at all where we were going, just knowing that we weren't going to stop.

9 hours later

She's sleep now, her foot wrapped in a piece of fabric that I've ripped from my shirt. If it wasn't for the jacket we found, id probable be getting some looks.

Were on a train, it's about 10:00 in the morning and both of us look like runaways, which we basically are. But who cares, were safe.

That said I still can't help but feel bad. After all somebody else is paying for this train ride. We didn't have time to grab anything when we left, only the clothes that were wearing, so we were kind of sort on money. I didn't mean to hit him so hard, only scare him, but instead I managed to knock him out. I didn't take his wallet, only the cash that wasn't plastic and the few coins that he had.

After adding the money up we decided to take a train, we still don't know where, and on the way to the train station we found the jacket that I now wear, left on a street bench.

So now were heading to God knows where, with little money and the clothes we wore yesterday, hoping that I'll get us out of this alive…

… Guess its time to start deciding where we're going.

I reach out and grip her shoulder, giving her a light shake. "Lissa, it's time to wake up."


	2. The fear of water

Sayuri, earth to Sayuri, are you there. I snapped back to reality to see Lissa staring at me from across the small coffee house table.

Sayuri, are you ok. There was worry written all over her face. Ya, Lis i'm fine, just tired. She nodded, but the look of worry didn't leave her face as she began to drink her iced tea.

Right now we were in a little coffee café felt safe and comfortable a nice change to the train setting where I had felt tense and alert.

Lissa had ordered an iced tea and I had ordered a raspberry, white chocolate cappuccino, very good. And right now our main objective was to find out what we were going to do next… we had nothing.

I watched Lissa as she grabbed her long blond hair and pulled it back into a pony. Even after the night if hell we had had she still manages to look awesome. She doesn't even need to wear make-up, not with her big hazel green eyes. She's wearing a green short sleeve flannel, with a white tank top underneath. Basic blue jeans and tennis shoes and she still looks like she could have walked out of a magazine.

I am not so lucky. My short purple/black hair is sticking up in every direction; i'm hiding it beneath the hood of the jacket. My black t-shirt is ripped from wrapping Lissa's foot and the bottoms of my jeans are shredded from walking on them. My eyes are a strange blue-green hazel and some make-up could probable work wonders for me right now. All in all I look like the walk of shame.

"Well, I guess the nest thing to do is see if we can find a place to shower and lets see if we can get some clean clothes because I really," I never got to finish my sentence, because at that moment a guy about our age (which is 20) came flying through the window of the café.

Now i'm no expert, but when a young adult comes crashing through a window the basic thought is that they aren't going to get back up. Apparently I was wrong; because this guy somersaulted back up and went running right back out the window he had just come in through. And I thought I had seen everything.

As this was going down my protective instincts had shot into action. I grabbed Lissa and practically leaped over a table that was quickly rolling toward us. Getting to the door of the café was not easy. The moment that boy came crashing through to window the whole area, inside and out, had gone into extreme panic. There were people running around, some were screaming and others were pointing and shouting. It was plain chaos.

By the time I reached the door I had pushed one guy and had to punch another who was blocking the exit. When we finally made it to the street we found it destroyed.

There was a pile of cars, all on fire, three stores down. Something had torn the road to shreds and there was a group of boys battling down the street. And from the looks of things one was about to hurl some kind of energy beam in our direction.

I instantly started running away from the battle, but was stopped when I felt Lissa pull herself away from me. "What are you doing? We can't stay here." I yelled. "We have to stop this," she cried. "Innocent people are going to get hurt." I looked back at the battle, who ever these guys were they were losing to the guy who was about to kill half the street, I could see it in their faces.

I new there was no way Lissa was going to leave things like this; she was to kind hearted to save herself and not others. And there was no way I was going to leave her behind. So I did the one thing I had promised to never do again. I entered someone else's fight.

As I looked at the guy with the energy I noticed a couple of things.

1 He had bright pink hair.

2 he was really tall.

3 his face looked like a cross between an elf and a fish, kind of strange.

As I began unleashing my power I yelled to Lissa to run and hide, she did, but I didn't look to see where. Then I let loose.

Water, this guy was afraid of water. The moment I found what I wanted the air around me began to moisten. Soon I had everyone's attention, especially pink hair, as my own personal body of water began to form in the sky. Get ready to be wet I thought, and then I released the water.

Needless to say everything in front of me was soaked. People, cars, buildings, still they had nothing to worry about, the water would only harm the person who's fears it had been created from. And he was no where to be seen.

As people started pulling themselves off the wet ground I decided it was a good time to disappear. I turned around, located Lissa and began running toward her.

I was almost to her when I saw a look of panic cross her face. I watched as she opened her mouth to yell something at me, but I never heard it. Instead I felt something like a bullet impact into my back and the world went black.


	3. Fear Tactic

I woke up to a splitting headache and a very constricting feeling to my chest. Of course my first move was to remove whatever it was that was squeezing the life out of me. What I found was the lack of fabric, my shirt was gone.

Instead I was wearing bandages, very tight bandages, that really only covered my bust area. Let me tell ya that can make a person feel very nervous.

I then noticed my surroundings. I was in a small room which seemed to be made completely of wood. There wasn't even a color scheme, it was just all wood. I was lying on the floor, on some mat like thing that wasn't really to comfortable. There were no windows and only one door which was also, you guessed it, wood.

Then it hit me that something wasn't right, some little voice in the back of my head was telling me that something was missing. I looked around again noticing that my shoes and socks where also gone along with my shirt and jacket, but that didn't really seem to be the things that the voice was trying to remind me of. Then it really hit me, Lissa wasn't here.

I was up and banging on the door instantly, not even checking to see if it was unlocked. When I realized this I continued banging with one hand while turning the doorknob with the other, it was locked. When banging on the door became a lost hope I decided it would be smart of me to try and break it down.

I ran to the other side of the room and then launched myself at the door. Word of advice, never do that. The door barely even budged and now I had a very splitting headache and a very hurt shoulder.

I was leaning against the door, slightly stunned, when I heard footsteps coming down what must have been a hallway. Who ever it was stopped outside my door, banging on it from the other side, and told me to knock it off and be quite.

"Where's Lissa", I yelled banging on my side of the door as I did so. "Know where that you need to concern yourself with, just be quite for now until our boss gets here," he yelled though the door. He had a very demanding way with prisoners. I then heard him began to walk away, which I couldn't let happen. I needed to find Lissa and get us out of here.

"Wait," I yelled hoping he would come back to the door. I guess he decided that I would keep making noise if he didn't comply. "What do you want now," he asked sounding like he had better things to be doing. "What's your name," I called out. I was hoping that if I could sound like a curious, scared girl looking for comfort that he might be feel bad and possibly let me trick him into opening the door.

He hesitated for a moment and then answered, saying that his name was Kuwabara. "Well Kuwabara," I called back "I really hate to bother you with this but I need to use the restroom and there isn't one in here so could you please take me to one?"

He hesitated again before mumbling something on the lines of I don't know. "Please," I called again I really need to go and I don't want to do it in my pants. There was a pause and then I heard him mumble something else as he began to unlock my door.

I activated my powers instantly, digging deep into his soul, looking for the one thing that could defeat him.

Now let me take a minute to properly explain the power that I have. It's called the shadowed fears. This power I have allows me to look into any living things soul and see everything that that person has ever been afraid of. Normally I reach for the thing that they are most afraid of right now. Then by manifesting my aura into the space around me I can literally create their fear and trust me when I say that it's not an illusion, it's real. I can then use/command the fear that I have brought to life as a weapon against the person whose fears it was created from.

In Kuwabara's case, the thing he feared most was rats. This was going to be too easy. I'll never forget the look on Kuwabara's face as he opened the door; it went from being bored to being surprised to being frightened all in one second.

In the room there were now hundreds of rats running around. And I didn't just create small little barn rats, I had created huge sewer rats. The kind that are bigger then small dogs. Needless to say he screamed and took off down the hallway which was not a good thing because I had questions and he was going to answer them.

My army moved without me having to give them the order, quickly out running the still screaming Kuwabara and cornering him between them and me. "Ok," I said as I neared him, "Now why don't you tell me where Lissa is and I'll tell the rats not to rip you the shreds."

Of course I never got the chance to make good on my threat because at that moment four more people rounding the corner that lead into our hallway, obviously they had heard Kuwabara screaming. There where three boys who I recognized from earlier and a girl with blue hair.

Before I had a chance to regroup the boy with the slicked back hair raised his finger and pointed it at the rats. He yelled out spirit gun and then a blast of energy swept the floor, completely erasing the rats from existence. Kuwabara had to jump to not have his feet blown off, which he immediately began yelling about as soon as he was on his feet again, having fallen when he landed.

Coarse I wasn't too interested in that argument because right now the boy with long red hair and the boy with spiked black hair were approaching me and I didn't like it.

"You see Kurama; I told you we should have just killed her. She obviously had some kind of strange power that she could use against us." Spiked hair guy said. He obviously didn't have a problem with letting me know that he wanted me killed. "Wait Hiei," the one who had been addressed as Kurama said. "Koenma said to keep her alive. There is no reason for us to kill her yet." Yet I thought, this guy obviously didn't care either.

Hm, the one named Hiei grunted. "She's to dangerous to keep alive anymore, no matter that baby ruler says." And with that said he jumped across the space between us, sword drawn and ready for the kill.

Distantly I heard the rest of them all yell something on the lines of no don't Hiei, but I wasn't really concentrating on them. I felt air move around me as he lashed out with his sword, but I never felt it. Instead Hiei dropped his sword midswing, it clattered as it hit the floor, and suddenly everything seemed very quite.

Hiei was standing almost a foot in front of me before he jumped backwards another. He was holding onto his left arm, which had blood running down it. "Damn you," he hissed before sinking to his knees.

At first I didn't understand what had happened. I knew that I hadn't hit him, did that mean that one of his friends had to stop him from killing me, yet. Then I saw there faces and the expression was undeniable, fear. I then realized that my right arm felt very heavy. I almost didn't look to see why, almost until I felt something moving on it.

What I saw made me freeze, because there was no way I could have created this. No way that it had struck Hiei before he could strike me. And no way that this man who had talked about killing me like it was nothing could be afraid of this creature. Cause wrapped around my arm was a King Cobra, hissing and swaying as it reared up in its dangerous dance. Then it hit me why Hiei was in so much pain, he had been poisoned.


	4. A long walk

What have we gotten ourselves into? That was my only, not blurred, thought as I followed Kurama, the one with the long red hair, through a dim hallway. It seemed like the perfect setting for someone being lead to a prisoner, if that is what you could call us.

~ Flash Back~

Kurama ran to Hiei, as he collapsed, unconscious, to the floor. The guy with the slicked back hair called out to Kurama, who looked back at him. "There's nothing we can do Yusuke. Why don't you, Botan and Kuwabara take him to his room, and I'll join you shortly." Kuwabara walked up to Hiei and lifted him over his shoulder, grumbling.

Kurama watched them leave before he turned to look at me. "What's your name?" he asked. "It's Sayuri" I replied. "Well Sayuri, if you get rid of the cobra I'll take you to your friend."

~ End Flash Back ~

Thinking about it now I can't say why I decided to tell him my name. My number one rule is to keep ourselves invisible; giving out names doesn't help us with that so I've always been very strict when it comes to our names.

But Kurama had this feel about him, one that said if he asks you a question you answer it. Perhaps it was his eyes. With that intense green gaze of his, he could probably make anyone do anything he wanted.

We continued through the hall, before turning and beginning down another. I was beginning to wonder how long a walk this was going to be.

"She must mean a lot to you." Kurama suddenly said. "WH…what?" I stammered back. "This girl Lissa, she must mean a lot to you, for you to face all four of us like that," he replied. "It was very brave of you."

I decided not to answer him. Personally I didn't feel brave, I felt sick. In that last second, just before Hiei had reached me, I had been prepared to die. Instead of moving or at least trying to do… something, I had just stood there, it made me sick.

It's disgusting, how fear can make us want to forget everything that's important. And the fear that I might die had indeed made me forget about Lissa. It should never be that way.

"Though," Kurama then said, taking advantage of my silence, "It was also very foolish."

"Excuse me," I said, as I stopped walking, "What did you just say?"

Kurama stopped as well a few steps in front of me. He turned around to look at me before speaking again. "You were brave, but foolish for your actions," he said. I opened my mouth to reply but he kept going. "You could have easily been killed by Hiei. It was a fluke on your part that you survived at all. And if he had killed you then your friend Lissa would be all alone. It would have been wiser just to stay in the room."

"Yeah well your one to talk," I snapped, angered by his words and embarrassed that I had been thinking the same thing. "You just watched one of your friends get attacked by a venomous snake and instead of getting him help your just going to let him die." My voice raised in volume with each word I said until I was shouting.

Kurama stood looking at me with wide eyes for a moment. He then closed his eyes and began to chuckle. "What's the matter with you," I cried, completely bewildered. "Your friend is dieing and you're laughing!"

He chuckled a few more times before looking at me again. "Hiei isn't dying," he replied, a sense of humor in his voice. "He's merely sleeping and will awake when his system has finished expelling the venom."

"But…," I said, unsure of what to say. "Though," he then said, "The others will be waiting for me, so let's finish this little journey of ours." He then turned back around and began to walk again, leaving me no choice but to follow.

We walked for a little bit longer, taking another turn, before Kurama stopped at a door. "Lissa is in here, and you'll find that Botan has left plenty of clothes for you to choose from," He said. I then remembered that I was barely being covered with bandages, how embarrassing. "I suggest you stay here, it's for our own safety." With that said Kurama took off down another turn and disappeared.

Just how many hallways are in this place I wondered? Then I turned to the door and opened it. Only to be thrown to the floor in Lissa's tight embrace.

* * *

ok so this is the 4th chapter of shadow bound and i havnt gotten any reviews yet. so please let me know what you think of my story, it would be a big help. and if you have any ideas on how to make it better please dont hesitate to share.


	5. Reunited with Lissa

Being reunited with Lissa was great, except for the squeezing. She was a chaos of emotions, hugging, crying, laughing and yelling. It was almost more then I could bear.

After her near breakdown Lissa told me her story about what had happened after I had blacked out. Basically the guy with slicked back hair, Yusuke I think, had shot me with some kind of energy beam and then brought Lissa and me to this temple in the middle of no where. Lissa had been brought to this room and has been here since.

I then told her about the run in I had had with the guys back at my other room. And what Kurama had told me on our way here. I left out the part where he called me foolish.

After discussing weather to stay or run we decided to take Kurama's advice and stay where we were. Mostly because I was exhausted from using my powers so much in the last couple days. I dont remember when we fell asleep.

* * *

"Well, well, rise and shine sleepy heads, I've brought you your dinner." I snapped awake to find myself looking at the girl with blue hair. She was leaning over me, blinking her big, pink eyes.

Lissa was waking up on the other side of the room. She yawned and stretched, turning toward me as she did so. Her eyes went wide when she noticed blue hair and she cautiously slid back from her.

Blue hair straightened up and turned to Lissa smiling, oblivious to Lissa's retreat, and took a step toward her. I sprang into a sitting position, ready to put myself between Lissa and the strange girl, but I must have moved to quickly for my injuries because pain shot through me and instead of getting up I ended up crying out and then my world went black again.

I woke up to the smell of pizza. Lissa was sitting over me dangling a slice of pizza over a paper plate, which she was dangling over me.

"What happened?" I asked, following the pizza with my eyes. "Ha!" she cried, "I knew the smell of food would wake you." I gave her a glare and then slowly sat up, taking the pizza and stuffing most of it in my mouth.

"Botan brought pizza, breadsticks, games, pjs, pillows and blankets for us. She also changed your bandages." Lissa said. "So we should be good for tonight."

"What happened?" I asked again. Lissa could be such a scatter brain that sometimes it took awhile to get her to answer questions. "Don't know," she replied. "You fainted and Botan then changed your bandages and gave me all this stuff."

I decided that Botan must be blue hair, and she had brought a lot of stuff. There was a pile of games in the corner that went halfway up the wall. Lissa had laid out the pillows and blankets and there was a large box of pizza and breadsticks.

"I put your pjs at the foot of your blanket." Lissa told me. I looked for them, seeing a yellow flannel shirt with matching sweats. I picked up the shirt and gave Lissa a look.

"What" she asked. "Yellow" I replied. She crossed her arms and returned my look. "Would you rather wear the pink pair?" she asked. I then noticed that she was wearing a pair of pink flannel pjs. "No" I said. "Good" she replied, "because I'm wearing them." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

We spent the next few hours playing random board games, eating pizza and trying to find the most comfortable spot to sleep. Botan had come back at one point to collect the trash from the pizza. She ended up playing a game of shuts and ladders with us. She also told us that we were suppose to be treated like guests here, until lord koenma, whoever that is, had time to come meet us.

At first I was angry that we weren't allowed to leave, but Lissa convinced me that staying was really in out favor. Besides, we didn't have anywhere else to go anyway.

It must be really late or really early I thought as I looked up at the window in our room. Lissa had been out for awhile, but couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. The memory of being found was still to near for me to feel safe, so just laid there watching the stars from our window.

I had always loved looking at the stars; it made me feel calm, like for just one moment there was nothing to worry about. Like everything was in perfect harmony. I don't remember deciding to go outside, it just kind of happened. Once out there, and it did take me awhile to find the way, I decided that it would be a good idea to look around.

The temple was surrounded by trees, mostly pine, but there were other kinds too. The moon was bright enough that it lit up the area pretty well, giving me plenty of light to walk around.

I saw a path not far from where I was that lead into the forest. Shrugging I started for the path and began another long walk. I hadn't gone far when I heard a snarling sound. I turned around quickly, sure that the sound had come from behind me, only to realize that I had walked much farther then I had thought. I couldn't even see the temple any more.

Then slowly, like a moving shadow, Hiei stepped out of the darkness, his red eyes glowing like a fiery forge. "Just where do you think your going," he demanded, before snarling at me again.

* * *

Ok this is the 5th chapter of my story so please let me know what you think. And again if you have any ideas for me please share them. And thanks for reading.


End file.
